Dressing Room Drama
by nikonic
Summary: With Garcia as the bride-to-be, what craziness will ensue when the three lovely ladies of the FBI go dress shopping?


Rating: K

Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds…

Author's Note: I really dislike studying for test, so you all get another one shot. It's short, but fun and full of friendship. Happy reading (and reviewing)!

"No," Emily shouted through the door. "There is no way I'm coming out of this dressing room."

"But Em, it's my wedding and you have to try on the bridesmaid dress," Garcia called to Emily through the door. "JJ is wearing it too. Come on out! Please!"

"No. There's been a change of plans, Pen. I will no longer be able to attend your wedding, as I will be deceased due to humiliation overload."

"Stop being such a drama queen. Get your butt out here and spin in a cute little circle, or I'm going to alter your currently perfect credit score."

"Pen! Not my credit score. I love my credit score. Why are you so evil?" Emily whined as she stared at her glowering reflection in the mirror.

"Because I'm the bride and I said so. Now get out here," Garcia instructed sternly, though a smile was evident in her voice.

"Jayje, you're in the dress too, right?"

"Mmm," JJ replied noncommittally, "it's hideous." The blonde turned to smile at the quirky pink-streaked bride and bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Garcia had not forced JJ to try on the pink abomination that Emily was currently sporting, and JJ loved her for it.

"I hate you so much right now, Pen," Emily commented as the dressing room door unlocked. She stepped on the raised tier in front of three slanted mirrors and examined her appearance in the dress that remarkably looked like a Pepto Bismal bottle. Emily turned to face Garcia with a scowl on her face. JJ was sitting next to the computer tech on the couch, both women laughing hysterically. Emily put her hands on her hips and sent dagger-laced glares towards her best friends.

"You suck," she said drily as she tested the knob of her dressing room door. She was dismayed to find it locked. She grumbled a string of curse words under her breath before turning to face the blondes.

Then, all three women abruptly stopped laughing and looked towards the front of the store.

"Good afternoon," a prim and proper voice called, announcing its presence in the store. The ladies at the front of the store all rushed to greet the store's latest arrival.

"That isn't…" JJ started.

"Ambassador Prentiss?" Garcia questioned.

"Really Pen? Of all the dress shops in DC, you had to pick the one my mother frequents! You really do hate me! Oh my god, I'm never going to live this down," Emily whined as she contemplated jumping over the dressing room door.

"Well hello ladies," Ambassador Prentiss cordially greeted the young women.

"Ambassador Prentiss," Garcia and JJ returned in polite synchronized fashion.

"Emily, darling, you look fetching," the Ambassador complimented as she turned her attention on her only child. "You absolutely must wear that to the next political gala. There is one the weekend after next. Did my secretary pass along the invitation?"

Emily was bright red. "No, Mother. This dress was a joke the bride decided to play on her unsuspecting bridesmaid. I would never wear this dress in public."  
>"But, darling, it's so elegant and form fitting."<p>

Emily gawked at her mother before turning to focus on her reflection in the mirror. The dress was bright pink with an undesirable number of sequins and ruffles. The bodice of the dress was tight while the skirt expanded with tool much like a tutu. "Elegant? Really, Mother? You really are aging more rapidly than I thought. You should schedule an appointment with your doctor to have your mental stamina checked," Emily rebuffed.

"No need for the harsh jokes, Emily. I was only paying you a compliment after all. Well, my dress is ready for pick up, so I will see you the weekend after next. Good day, ladies, and Penelope, congratulations on your engagement."

Garcia watched as the elegant, elderly Prentiss walk professionally to the main counter and then out of the store. She turned back and met Emily's death glare. JJ avoided eye contact with Emily at all cost as she continued trying to stifle her laughter. Garcia quickly stood, excusing herself to go get the key for the dressing room. Emily put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot incessantly, now having moved her glare to JJ.

"Yeah it's hideous." Emily mocked JJ's earlier statement in a high pitch tone meant to mimic JJ's voice.

"What? You look so darn pink and poofy. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you prance around in that dress. Your mother's arrival just made it a million times better. Sorry I'm not sorry," JJ teased, sticking out her tongue with a smile.

"Yeah, real mature, Jareau," Emily returned smoothly.

JJ laughed before responding. "I'm not the one in a fairy princess dress." JJ smirked mischievously as Emily throttled the still-locked handle of the dressing room. Quickly snapping a photo with her phone, JJ continued laughing as she clutched her stomach. Emily paused long enough to glare at her before shimming under the door. A majority of the excessive tool tutu got stuck as Emily tried to slide in the opening between the bottom of the door and the floor. "Yeah," JJ called through laughter. "Who's the mature one now?"


End file.
